


omnibus fas

by carryyourownbanner



Series: amino/tumblr requests [2]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M, sickfic time, thank you sarah for this lovely request i’m sorry it’s taken this long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 10:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19972375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carryyourownbanner/pseuds/carryyourownbanner
Summary: albert’s only a little bit sick, but race isn’t hearing it.





	omnibus fas

Race was  this close to convincing Albert that he was on his deathbed.

It’s just a cold, he swears up and down. Race reminds him frantically and  often that people die from that all the time- Al gives up and lets him run around between selling times to salvage any extra blankets and cough syrups he could. Truthfully, Al’s starting to enjoy the doting. Race’s frenzies, on the other hand, that earned him headaches at the end of the day and stomach aches from worry- well, those were less of a perk. His partner’s hurt was his own.

“You’re gonna be late,” Al mumbles sleepily in the morning. He feels bad enough that Race is working twice as hard to pay for his expenses too, but Race won’t let him go outside. Winter’s over, but apparently that didn’t mean the end of their plight- spring came, but winter seems to’ve left Al with some... repercussions.

Race ignores him, sticking his cigar between his lips as he gently tucks him in as best as he can and removes it again to kiss him on the forehead. “Hell if I care, Albie,” he says. “Do you need anything else? You hungry? Thirsty? Or-“

“Racer,” Al insists stubbornly. “I promise, I’m fine. I think it’s clearing up.” He has noticed some improvement- his throat feels better, even if his voice is still scratchy for it, and his nose clears up every once in a while and he can breathe for a few blissful minutes. “I don’t like you hangin’ around so much. Don’t want you to get it.”

Race fixes his blue eyes on his. “I sleep on the bunk above you- or with you. If I was gonna get it- well, I already got it, if I do.”

“That’s not a good thing.”

“It’s true, though.”

“Doesn’t make it  good .”

“Whatever. Trust me, I’m fine.”

“Now, maybe.”

* * *

_Quite_ needless to say, it wasn’t yet a week later that Albert was on his feet and Race was sneezing as they stood in line for papers. Al bought his papers and begged him to going home- the only reason he listened, he’s sure, is because Al reminds him of ‘trust me, i’m fine’ and (gently) bullies him into going to get some rest.

“I’ll be back later. It’s only one day, calm down.”

Indistinguishable grumbling, and then-

“It could just be the season, all the flowers-“

“Tony,  please .”

He must’ve conveyed his worry well, because Race caves; a rare thing indeed.

“...fine.”

“Thank you. Now get, you gremlin boy.”

“Love you-“ he sneezes- “-too.”

“ Go .”

As it would turn out, Race was right- but when Albert returned to a perfectly healthy boyfriend each of the two days he made him stay behind, Race admitted it was very kind of him to work twice as hard because he sneezed twice.

But Albert’s pain was Race’s, and Race’s was his; the redhead concludes that he never really minds his boyfriend’s doting, not one bit.


End file.
